The Return of Lilly D.
The Return of Lilly D. is the eighteenth episode and the finale of season 2 of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It aired on February 4, 2012. Summary In this sequel to "Really You," a kind-hearted girl named Natalie finds the discarded Lilly D. doll in a gutter and brings her home to restore her. The doll maker from the first episode commends Natalie for purifying Lilly D's soul with her goodness...until strange things begin happening around Natalie's house. Plot Lilly D. is found laying in the gutter by two boys. They decide to mess around with her, but a little girl named Natalie decides to save her from the two boys. Natalie then spends her allowance on the doll in order to repair her arm. Natalie and her grandfather then realize it use to belong to the original owner named Lilly Carbo. The doll maker then realizes that Lilly D. has turn good after Natalie's love to the doll like a little sister that she never had. She said that she fixed her arm and Natalie changes the doll's heart. The doll maker said that the doll used to be cold, cruel, manipulative, bad, sadistic, and vicious. The next day, Natalie then finds a baby bird alone and had fallen off the tree. She decides to take it home; Natalie then shows the baby bird to Lilly D. and she gets jealous after she's nursing the bird back to health. Later that night, Lilly D. comes to life and tries to get the baby bird out of the shelf but fell, making Natalie and her grandfather wake up. Natalie doesn't know what happen and he says that things don't move by itself. When the doll maker is happily talking about Lilly D. being good, the other dolls she made then said that she put Natalie in danger and forced her to save her. The doll maker then agrees, however. The next day, Natalie's neighbor was so happy that she saved the baby bird; they decide to give it a cage as a home. The doll maker is outside coming to the house but Lilly D. sees her and throws a fishbowl out of the window. Both of them don't know what happened. Later, Natalie then wants to get rid of Lilly D; after strange accidents begin to occurs in the house, Lilly D. spies on them and hides. At midnight, Lilly D. comes to life and takes the baby bird to the bathroom and tries to drown it. Natalie wakes up, thinking it was her grandfather. But when her grandfather asks what's wrong, she hears him from his room and opens the door. She sees the bird alive but in the water, not drowning. Her grandfather then says that a doll can't come to life. She runs downstairs looking for Lilly D. while her grandfather is upstairs in a wheelchair, Lilly D. is behind him and kicks him down the stairs. Natalie briefly rushes to her grandfather's aid before confronting Lilly D in the kitchen all by herself. Later on, Natalie sees a wheelchair by the window and thinking it was Lilly D; she turns the wheelchair and it was just a table lamp with the doll's hair. Behind her, Lilly D. is holding a butcher knife and Natalie disarm it out from her hand with a frying pan. She then hits Lilly D. in the head and landing her severed head in a pot of hot water. While the dolls from the doll maker sing a lullaby, Natalie then puts the pan on the top of her head, meaning the doll is dead for real. Cast *Mackenzie Foy as Natalie *Terence Kelly as Gramps *Gabrielle Rose as The Doll Maker *Fraser Kirkland as Mike *Donnie MacNeil as Todd *Ryan Booth as Cop *Arthur Corber as Jack *Jeremy Raymond as Friend *Jeny Cassady as Pupeteer *Paul Hooson as Pupeteer *Lilly D Image Gallery TheReturnofLillyD03.jpg TheReturnofLillyD02.jpg TheReturnofLillyD01.jpg Trivia *This marks the third appearance of Lilly D., the other two being Really You Part 1 & 2. *This is the last episode of the second season of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. *This episode is marked as the last and final appearance of Lilly D. Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2